The ever growing number of wind turbines implies an increased demand for suitable wind turbine locations. Wind turbine blades of a wind turbine create a considerable quantity of noise during operation. In general, noise from wind turbines is a limiting factor when considering possible wind turbine locations.
It is known to provide a serrated panel at the trailing edge of a wind turbine blade, with a view to reducing the operational noise of a wind turbine blade, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,576. However, such a system does not provide a complete elimination of trailing edge noise, nor does it account the noise generated by wind turbine blades of increased dimensions and/or having blunt trailing edge profiles.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wind turbine blade with improved noise properties, i.e. it is desired to provide a low-noise wind turbine blade in order to minimize noise from wind turbines thereby reducing noise nuisance for people living near wind turbines. Further a low-noise wind turbine blade or a wind turbine blade with tailored noise properties may enable wind turbine locations near or in populated areas. Further, it may be an object to provide a low noise wind turbine blade with a minimum reduction of performance or even improved aerodynamic properties.